emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3966 (3rd February 2005)
Plot Alan is still in shock after Shelly’s surprise appearance, but at first he’s just glad to see her. Shelly tells him she had to go after seeing him on the television and seeing how much pain he was in. But what was initially joy turns to anger on Alan’s part as he can’t understand why she didn’t come forward sooner. He tells her about his sleepless nights, wondering where she was. Shelly insists she tried calling, but that she just couldn’t speak. But Alan is really angry now that she let him believe she was dead. She tells him that she was frightened Steph would come after her. Alan makes the point that Steph is actually innocent now, but Shelly is in disbelief that he could say that after what she did. She then recounts the night when she bundled her into a car and dumped her on the moors and told her to run and not stop because if she did, she would be there to finish her off. She then breaks down in tears. Alan tells Shelly that he knows what it feels like because Steph was drugging him – but he reminds Shelly that Steph did spare them both and surely she should be forgiven. Shelly completely disagrees and tells Alan that she hopes ‘Steph rots in hell for what she’s done’. Shelly tells Alan how frightened she is and that she only slept when she knew Steph was in prison and the thought of her being released feels her with dread. But Alan says they need to go to the police because she is innocent after all. Shelly still can’t understand how Alan could be thinking of letting Steph run free. Alan again argues that she shouldn’t be behind bars for a crime she didn’t commit. He tells her he's got to go to the police and he’ll do it with or without her. Shelly is reluctant but knows deep down that it is the only plausible way forward. She makes Alan promise to never leave her, which he does. Meanwhile, the Dingles are waiting for Chas ’ date, whom they believe is Rodney. But when the door knocks and Denzel’s standing there, the Dingles have a fit and keep him shut out until Chas explains herself. Chas manages to convince Zak that it’s a good idea she’s seeing Denzel as it’d be good to have someone looking out for the Dingles’ interests from the inside. It works as Zak invites Denzel back in. Elsewhere, Charity cosies up to Jimmy in the pub where he admits that he once liked Chloe. But Charity tells him he can do better than Chloe and Sadie as she flaunts her seductive eyes and her flirtatious smile. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Carl King - Tom Lister *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks Guest cast *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence Locations *Memorial garden *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Home Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,170,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes